<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter Crossover pairing story prompt by Angrykarin666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788288">Harry Potter Crossover pairing story prompt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrykarin666/pseuds/Angrykarin666'>Angrykarin666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Creature Harry/Soulmate Story Challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Soulmates, Story Prompt, challenge, the other(s)/? is up to you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrykarin666/pseuds/Angrykarin666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an idea I had for a story prompt/challenge. Open for anyone to use to base their own fic on. I'm planning on using it to write a couple of these myself.</p>
<p>If you like creature Harry and crossover pairings give it a look.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/?, Harry Potter/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Creature Harry/Soulmate Story Challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harry Potter Crossover pairing story prompt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you use this just link this to your story so I can read it please, i'm excited to see what you guys come up with!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry goes through a creature inheritance early as a result of being chosen by the goblet of fire, marking him as an adult in the eyes of the Ministry and Magic when he's forced to compete. His awakening also causes his soulmate bond/soulmark to manifest early as well, leading to his mate coming to him as quickly as they can due to the stress they can feel from Harry's side of the bond. The arrival of said soulmate and changes his creature instincts cause spell doom for all the plots involving him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Rules of the story:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Harry's creature is up to you. Make him whatever you want, magical or otherwise, so long as it isn't fully human.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- You can change his or other characters' sex/gender as desired. And you can pair him with someone male, female, or neither of the above. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>- His soulmate is a character from another series. (movie, show, anime, comic, ect.) Which you choose is up to you, as is how both series mix to crossover in the story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Due to Hogwarts' and the Wizarding World's laws on Soulmate and other mateship bonds Harry's soulmate is allowed to stay with him in Hogwarts. They can meddle with events as you wish, as shaking up the status quo in Harry's mostly crappy life to make it less so at this point will be part of their duty as his mate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Bonus points if the person you choose as his soulmate comes from a different magical/supernatural story of some kind. (Sci-fi counts as supernatural btw).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Can add manipulative Dumbledore or select character bashing if you want. You don't have to but you can if you want to play around with the idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Story takes place from Harry's being chosen as a champion onwards, but can start anytime after that you want. (Set it in 5th year, or after Voldemort's defeat, or during the TWT if you want. All are good ideas and more than welcome!)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- And last but most important of all is to have fun. Seriously, i'm sharing this cause I thought the idea sounded fun and I was curious what you guys would come up with. Let's keep this nice and free of ship hate and bashing in the comments guys. If someone wants to bend the rules a little or ships something you don't like don't be mean, you don't have to read it if it ain't your cup of tea.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will list stories that use this prompt below here, including my own. Have fun guys and happy writing! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>